Welcome to Fairy Tail OCs!
by Pr0fess0rPanda
Summary: This is my story from the view of my OC's for Fairy Tail, You can find what they look like on my deviantart at Pr0fess0rPanda.
1. Chapter 1

February Violet

There was a warm summer breeze making February feel warm as if she was in a warm blanket. But she wasn't, she hadn't slept in a bed for more than a week.

February's eye fluttered open. She sat up, stretched, and began to take in her surroundings. It was all coming back; she had fallen asleep in a meadow the night before after trying to make her way to Magnolia, the town that held Fiore's number one guild, Fairy Tail.

She looked up; it was about 10:30 in the morning, judging by the Sun's position in the sky.

February then got to her feet, her stomach rumbled and ached for a meal but that wasn't going to be possible, not till she got to Magnolia. She then spotted a rabbit in the distance and her hands began to get hot.

"Oh no" she thought and then sat down and put her hands under herself. Her hands got hotter and hotter and then cooled. February stood and saw the damage she had caused.

There, where she was sitting was scorch marks from where her quickly growing powers had left their mark.

"I need to get to Fairy Tail and fast before I can cause even more damage" she said to herself as she began to walk towards her destination.

-X-

"Hey Lucy, I found us a job!" The dragon slayer Natsu shouted across the guildhall. He was grinning ear to ear excited about the adventure that awaited.

The celestial wizard looked up from her book, waiting for Natsu to race over and try to persuade her into going on the job. How could she resist, rent was due soon and she needed the cash.

"Okay Natsu, what is it?" Lucy inquired the dragon slayer. She hoped for an easy job but what would be an easy job for her would be made a whole lot worse with the destruction they could cause.

"It's an easy one," said Happy the flying, talking cat as he descended with the job request poster in his hands.

"All you have to do is sit there and do nothing while Natsu does all the fighting." Happy giggled at his joke knowing that this would get Lucy's panties in a wad.

Ignoring the blue Exceed, she tore the poster from his paws; she wasn't going to let Happy get his way this morning. The request was to get rid of some bandits in a few towns over who were pestering the local citizens. This was an easy job and the reward was 100,000 jewels. Not enough to pay her rent when splitting it three-ways but it would have to do.

"Okay, I'll do it but the train doesn't leave till 1 o'clock, so I still have an hour to kill." Lucy told Natsu, who was sitting patiently with head it his hands. Pleased with her response, the dragon slayer broke into a grin.

Just then the door to guildhall opened, and a silhouette of a girl appeared. She looked about fifteen and was wearing a sleeve-less kimono that went down to her knees, similar to Wendy's Celestial Spirit world outfit. She had dirty-blond hair with purple streaks that she wore in buns on either side of her head.

-X-

Everyone turned their heads as the strange girl made her way through the hall to the bar. When she made it to the bar, Mirajane walked over to investigate the unfamiliar girl.

"Hi there, welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Mirajane." The waitress said and then smiled from behind the counter. The girl looked tired and lost.

"Hello, I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel." the girl responded looking around the hall, embarrassed by all the people staring. Mirajane then waved someone over and a man with pink spiky hair stood and walked over to the bar.

"I'm Natsu and who is asking?" the man replied in an almost angry tone.

"M-m-my name is February and I'm in need of assistance." February replied facing the wizard, as her voice shook with fear afraid of what would happen next.

"How can I help you?" Natsu asked raising one eyebrow. A blond girl then walked up behind Natsu curious as to what was going on.

"My care taker, Grandma Serenity, said that you could help me with… a certain problem." Just as February finished her sentence, she felt her fingers begin to tingle. Flames and sparks then began to fly from her fingertips.

Desperate to keep from causing too much damage in the guildhall, February ran outside and dunked her hands in the water trough. That didn't put the flames out; instead the water and wood caught fire, then extinguishing February's hands.

Just as the fire began to spread, a woman, in what looked like a winter coat, rushed over and put out the trough with her magic. The crowed had gathered now, all looking at February in awe of what she had just done. To keep from letting anyone see her begin to cry, February curled up into a ball and hid her face.

Just as the tears began to fall, a hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up, February saw an old man, no taller than barrel, stand before her.

"Dear child, my name is Makarov, I'm the master of this guild, and I do believe we can help." He said in a soothing, gravely tone gesturing to her to stand and come back into the guildhall.

-X-

After getting to her feet, February followed the old master into the hall back to the bar where he hoped up on to the counter, sat down, and crossed his legs pretzel style. He then gestured to one of the stools and February sat down.

"Now my dear, if you would please tell us your story, I will be able to help you even more then letting it go unknown." Makarov said in a serious tone but ready to listen to February's tale.

"My name is February sir, and…"

"February? Like the month?" interrupted Natsu, asking with great interest. The girl nodded.

"Do you have a last name?" asked the blond from earlier her voice was high but it sounded kind and sincere. February shook her head.

"Maybe it could be Purple?" suggested Natsu, looking around for agreements.

"You idiot, first, it sounds stupid and two, Erza's last name is the color of her hair!" shouted a shirtless man with dark gray hair sitting at a table off to the side.

"Shut up Gray, no one asked you!" Natsu retorted storming over with a fire in his eye, as if he was ready to fight.

"Both of you stop," said a woman with bright red hair, dressed in armor. "I think it is a good name and I wouldn't mind if Natsu takes the idea but instead of Purple, how about Violet?"

"Wait guys, I think we should let February decide." The blond shouted over all of the chaos. Everyone then turned toward the girl, waiting for her response.

"February Violet… February Violet…" repeated February over and over again testing out the name. When she decided, she looked up happily and grinned.

"I love it." She said glad to finally have a name that made her feel like she belonged to a family.

The master nodded in agreement, telling her to continue.

"My name is February Violet and my powers are resurfacing." She explained.

"When I was about five years old, I woke up in the middle of a forest, not having any memory of where I came from. So, I began wondering around the forest looking for civilization and trying to remember where I came from but had no luck. After about two days, I came to a stream, there I saw an old woman picking herbs. I walked over to her, glad to see someone after many days. When I reached her, she turned around and saw me approaching. She asked me whom I was and when I told her I didn't remember she gave me the name February, since that was the month she found me and took me in and said that her name was Serenity but I could call her grandma. After about a week of living with Grandma Serenity, I had an incident with my powers and of course I couldn't remember that I had them or how to control. Since Grandma was merely a healer and knew nothing of fire magic, she binded me to keep me from using my powers and reeking havoc. Grandma Serenity raised me and taught me what I needed to know, loving me as if I were her own for eleven years. Then, about two weeks ago, she died but before she passed she said if I ever have a magical problem, I needed to seek the help of Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. After she died, I buried her and kept looking after house. A week after she died, the spell wore off and my powers began to reemerge and I burnt down the house in the process. Remembering Grandma Serenity's advice, I came here looking for help. And now here I am and that is the end of my tale."

February looked around. The looks she received ranged from pity to boredom as if her story was as common as house fly. Makarov was the first to speak.

"February in order to help you it would take a great amount of time and hard work," he said. February began to worry, what if he wouldn't help?

"In order to help you, you will have to make a commitment, not just to your powers but to your guild." Makarov finished, staring at the girl.

"Wait, to my guild? What guild? I don't belong to a guild." February asked confused as to what was going on.

"You do now," said Natsu with a smile. "Welcome to Fairy tail!"

Makarov nodded and continued, "February Violet, I hear by accept you as one of my children and Welcome you to the guild and family of Fairy Tail!" he shouted.

Everyone began to cheer, excited to have a new member. February looked around in disbelief. She was part of a guild and part of a family.

"Before we continue, I am putting February in the care of Natsu and his team, I feel that watching Natsu will help you learn to control and develop your powers with Erza's assistance and guidance." The master declared.

February then turned around looking for her new friends and there they stood. The woman in armor then walked forward.

"I am Erza Scarlet," she said introducing herself, " that is Lucy Heartfelia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Carla the Exceeds, Gray Fullbuster, and Wendy." Erza said proceeding to introduce her new team.

Mirajane then walked over and stamped the Fairy Tail emblem on her upper right arm. February looked at it and began to overflow with overwhelming joy. She finally had what she always dreamed of, she had a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training

The sun shone bright through the dormitory window, lighting up February's room. Her room consisted of a small twin bed covered with a pink duvet, courtesy of her new fellow teammate, Erza Scarlet. Then, there was a chester drawer full of new clothes that Lucy, her other fellow teammate, helped pick out and pay for. Master Makarov had then installed an alarm lacrima, just in case her magic got out of control while she was in the room.

Feeling the sun on her face, February's eyes fluttered open. Immediately, February dived under the covers in an effort out block out the sun that hurt hurt eyes when she opened them. When her eyes adjusted, she then began examining the room. It was strange to her even though she hadn't slept in her old bed for a week and had been living in Fairy Tail's girls dormitory's for another week, it was still weird waking up in her own bed.

February swung her legs out of bed and walked into her bathroom that was off to the side of the small apartment and began her new routine for getting ready.

When she was finished getting cleaned and dressed, there was a knock at the door and in walked Wendy, the sky dragon slayer, and her Exceed, Carla. When February first arrived, she became close friends with the dragon slayer immediately. Though they were about the same age, it was weird to February that Wendy looked way younger due to her time on Tenrou Island, one of the many stories that the she had shared with February when they first met.

"Good morning." declared Wendy, greeting her friend. she walked in and looked around. She had been in the dormitory before but she always tried to spot the new things that February had collected. There was nothing new that she could spot at the moment, so she walked over to the bed and began to tidy it to keep herself busy.

"Good morning to you and Carla, you don't have to make the bed Wendy. I can handle it." replied February once she saw what her friend was doing. after she put her hair in her signature buns, she walked over to help with the mess.

"I came to get you for breakfast and Ezra says that she has something important to tell you as well." stated Wendy as she put the last finishing touches on the bed.

-X-

When the two girls reached the guild hall, February immediately wanted to turn around when she had seen this mess from this morning's. It was a mess eggs, grits, and orange juice covered the walls. Her OCD didn't like it and her gag reflex also didn't like it.

"February, what's wrong?" asked Lucy as she walked up the path. February pointed to the hall but immediately went back to gagging just thinking about it.

"Here, let me help." said Wendy as she ran over and put a spell on her to help with the nausea. The spell took effect immediately. While standing back up, February heard Lucy calling to someone.

"-Gate of The Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy shouted. Then, a beautiful girl is a french maid outfit appeared.

"You summoned me princess? Do you wish to punish me?" Virgo asked. Lucy looked disgusted and a bit embarrassed because February was standing right there.

"No, I wish you would do your job and if you could please clean up this mess please." Lucy commanded, trying to not sound rude as she did so.

"As you wish princess," then Virgo bowed, turned around and was gone not even two seconds. February looked behind the maid, her eyes widening to the size of saucers when she saw the clean guildhall.

"Thanks Virgo, it looks great." Lucy complemented. February nodded her head in agreement. Virgo bowed one more time and perceeded to disappear in a puff of yellow smoke and glitter.

-X-

After getting breakfast, February ventured around in look of Erza. She finally found her on an island in the middle of a lake, somewhere in the woods. She was in her fire empress armour and next to her was Natsu. They were talking about some sort of strategy. When they spotted the fire mage approaching, they stopped talking and turned to face her.

"Wendy said you wanted to talk to me, Erza." February reported when she finally reached them.

"Yes, you heard right. Today, we are going to start your training." the requip mage said, crossing her arms while she spoke. She looked as if she didn't wanted to do this. Natsu on the other hand, he was wearing a grin that actually scared February.

"You don't have to do this, I'll try to teach myself or I'll just go take lessons from the fire wizard that taught Romeo." February offered, hoping that she won't make Erza mad.

"Master Makarov didn't give us much choice in the matter do to the fact that you pose as much as a threat as Gildarts does when he walks through town. February felt tears begin to sting her eyes, she really was a burden. "Besides," Erza continued, "It will be fun helping you learn to use your magic but Natsu is the one who is going to help you control your magic." Natsu's smile just seemed to grow a the comment.

"I'm all fired up now!" he said, rubbing his palms together.

"But," Erza continued, then she handed February an old book "I want you to read this spell grimoire first, then you will start using the spells in the book and Natsu and I will help you grow your powers."

"WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed. "That wasn't part of the plan, I thought we were starting to day?" Natsu frowned, screwing up his in disappointment.

"We are, but we aren't just going to let February use her magic until she understands it first." Erza said calmly, requiping into her Heart Kreuz armour.

"Well, I better get started reading then." February said, examining the grimoire, then looking up at her team members and smiling from ear to ear.

-X-

"Fire Whip!" February chanted, sending out a rope of fire that then wrapped around Erza's arm. It didn't even scorch her, even in her every day armour. After reading the spell book, February didn't so much as feel a single random spark coming from her fingers, she was finally able to control her powers. The only problem her powers didn't have any effect on anyone, not even Happy, who said it made him feel like he was wrapped in a blanket when she attacked.

"I. Need. A. Break." February said, breathless and drained of magic energy. She then collapsed to the ground, to weak to stand.

"Let's try one more time today and we'll continue tomorrow." Erza stated, shaking off the remainder of the fire rope. She then walked over and helped February to her feet. February nodded and readied herself to attack again. Natsu stood off to the side looking like he would rather be dead then here helping because he was so bored.

"Fire Whip!" February chanted once more, another rope of fire formed but instead of hitting the requip mage, it hit a butterfly off to the side, instantly killing it. February then felt weird, like her body was shrinking and something was sprouting from her back.

"Whoa, where did February go?" Natsu said, eyes wide with surprise and interest. February was confused, she was right there. How could he not see her? she then walked over to him.

"Natsu, I'm right here!" The fire mage exclaimed.

"AHH! Erza, February turned into a butterfly!" Natsu exclaimed as the requip mage ran over to see what the commotion was about.

**Sup students, **

**Hmm, What the fuck is going on with February? Find out in the next chapter because I ain't going to finish it this chapter. XD**

_*Notice*_ Sorry it took so long, like i said I was busy with finals and I'm still busy with the holidays. I will be writing a chapter three but it won't be for a while because I'm going to be writing a fanfiction for a friend as a Christmas present, which I will be putting up for y'all to read btw. Anyway, Happy Holidays and I'm not going to ask for a lot but as my Christmas present from you guys, can you write a review or two?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Twins

Back at the guildhall, everyone gathered around February, curious as to what happened to the fire mage in training. The main people on the front line were Fairy Tail's infamous transforming wizards, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna Strauss. They examined February thoroughly.

"What happened to me?" asked February, who was still a butterfly. Mirajane just shook her head in awe.

The barmaid then turn towards the master. "I have never heard of anyone who has had two completely different types of magic." Mirajane then began to go over the information that she had gathered from Erza, Natsu, and February. She still couldn't figure it out.

All of a sudden, February felt strange again. She then began to grow and her wings shrank back into her body. Soon, she was back to her normal self. She let out a sigh of relief, happy to be herself again. But still, how did she transform?

"I found something!" A woman called from within the crowd. The voice belonged to none other than Levy, Fairy Tail's script mage and book worm. Her look could explain it all. It showed that February was going to be an interesting subject in the way of magic.

"What did you find?" asked Lucy, looking over her shoulder. Everyone's eyes turned towards the girls, their ears hungry to hear the explanation.

Levy picked up the book and walked over to February pointing to where the information lie. "It says here that the only magical beings besides wizards of full body take over are Nymphs. It seems that one of your parents was a forest nymph based on the animal that you turned into." the script mage explained.

"But what triggered it?" February asked. She was still confused beyond anything in Earthland.

"It must have happened when you killed the butterfly." Levy explained still thinking of an explanation. "When you hit the butterfly, it awakened the nymph part of you because you hit something in nature with your magic. If you hit another animal in the forest with your magic you would have changed into that but since you hit a butterfly, you can turn into it."

"So, if I hit something else can I also turn it that object of nature?" February pressed further.

Levy shook her head and removed her glasses. "You can only turn into a butterfly because nymphs were not powerful creatures. To escape hunters who were chasing them, they turned into animals to camouflage themselves from the attackers. Once they were far enough away from the hunters, their magic would wear off and they would turn back to normal, until the next attack."

"Cool, so if February is in a fight she can't win, she can just transform and retreat." said Natsu, as everything clicked in his head. Levy nodded in agreement.

"But why isn't my fire magic working? It seems it only works to cause disasters and not work at my whim." said the girl, thinking of more questions than the answers she was receiving.

"It could be possible that your now awaken magic was putting a damper on the true strength of your fire magic." Erza thought out loud.

"Well, there is only one way to find out!" Natsu exclaimed with a mischievous grin. He then started towards the doors. When he realized no one was following he turned around and said "Are you coming or not?" raising an eyebrow to the crowd.

-X-

When everyone was finally outside, February and Natsu stood across from each other and everyone gathered around.

"Hit me with your best shot." Natsu commanded and proceeded to get in a defensive stance.

February took a deep breath, gathering as much energy she could muster.

"FLUTTERING FLAME ATTACK!" She chanted and the magic energy then began to radiate off of her body in the form of fire. When all of the magic energy required had formed flames, they began to morph into butterflies that then raced towards Natsu at an alarming rate. As the butterflies hit Natsu, each one hundred sending him back about a foot.

When the attack was over, February had sent Natsu back about four feet leaving long streaks in the ground from where he had dragged his feet. She saw the astonishment on everyone's face before she collapsed from exhaustion.

-X-

Lucy and Wendy rushed over to the now sleeping February, who had a smile on her face.

"She'll be fine." Erza piped in when she saw the worry on the girls' faces. They looked at her in horror when she walked over to the girl. "How could she say that?" they thought.

"February didn't finish recovering all of her magic energy and decided to use one of more stronger spells in the grimoire I gave her, so she could learn some spells. When she has a day's worth of rest, she'll be back to normal." Erza explained. Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief at the sound of that news.

Just then they air around the guild got an ominous aura. Everyone turned to the direction it was coming from. There stood a boy and a girl with mischievous grins on their faces.

"We're looking for Laxus and Makarov." they said in unison, as they took several steps forward.

"Who's asking?" Makarov inquired, also stepping forward. The children's smiles just seem to grow wider.

"Hello Grandpa." the boy said, instantly recognized the old man.

**A/N: LOL that is the end of the chapter, I'm leaving you with another cliffhanger. Okay, I just want you to know that my intentions are not make my OCs sound to Mary Sue and if they do let me know and if you can, give some ideas on how to dial down on the Mary sue. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope to get another chapter out soon.**


End file.
